


lay us down

by neonsheep (combat_jorts)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post canon, Pregnancy, Smut, Soft and Fluffy, Trans Male Character, fluff and comfort, slight body worship, trans felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combat_jorts/pseuds/neonsheep
Summary: “You don’t want to see it. You haven’t seen it yet. It’s fine, Dimitri. Just give me five minutes.”“Because you haven’t let me.” Dimitri pursed his lips, then softened and patted the empty space beside him. “I saw your broken arm when we were eight— and your Thoron scars when they were fresh. Nothing can change about your body that will make me love you any less.”~~~~~Felix is insecure about the changes in his body. Dimitri spoils him.**for the FE3H kink meme!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	lay us down

**Author's Note:**

> I need to bake Felix an “I’m sorry” cake for writing a third fic where he is or has been pregnant. Sorry ur a fun character to put babies in, Felix. I’ll make it up to u
> 
> Anyway this is a fill for the following prompt!! 
> 
> “Felix is really insecure about the changes in his body, so Dimitri spoils him with lots of tender, worshipful sex. Felix is tsun about it, but he secretly loves it. Felix can be trans or this can be A/B/O, whatever is fine with me!
> 
> Bonus if Felix has started lactating and he's really embarrassed about leaking through his shirts, but Dimitri is obsessed with worshiping his tits and sucking on them.”

“What’s that?”

Dimitri was eyeing the little glass vial of gel-like liquid in Felix’s hand, watching as he popped off the cork cap and tapped a bit of the gel into his palm. It was difficult to ascertain the color in the candlelight, but it seemed clear with a tinge of light blue, or perhaps green. 

“A salve Mercedes sent. The courier brought it this morning while you were asleep,” Felix replied evenly, using one hand to re-cork the little bottle and set it upon the nightstand. 

“Oh! Did she send a letter? I didn’t know you two had been in correspondence.” Dimitri smiled as he thought of their old friend. She’d always been such a kind soul— on occasion, he’d receive letters from her wishing he and Felix good fortune, but he didn’t know she and Felix were particularly close. She did maintain a wide circle of relationships, no doubt because of her kind nature and endless practical wisdom.

“We’ve been exchanging messages on and off since I fell pregnant. She knows more about this than I do. I’m going to put this on,” Felix announced, vaguely waving the hand full of salve before maneuvering off of their bed with some difficulty, most likely going to the washroom. 

“Wait— you can do it here. It’s alright. If you get salve on the sheets, it isn’t an issue,” Dimitri reassured with a smile. He didn’t see why putting on a little ointment would require leaving their bed, especially since Felix’s joints had begun to ache as of late. “What is it for?”

Felix paused at the edge of the bed, frowning. It was difficult to parse out what that frown meant, but if Dimitri had to guess, it was… irritated? “My skin,” Felix explained, voice somewhat tight. “For the… the marks. It should soothe them and prevent more from forming.”

“Ah,” Dimitri hummed thoughtfully. As of late, Felix had been donning large clothing more and more— Dimitri very rarely saw him bare. It seemed to make him anxious when Dimitri laid hands on his belly when it wasn’t fully covered for reasons Dimitri wasn’t entirely sure of… but on the rare occasion that Felix stretched and his shirt rode above his baby bump, or when he slept and his shirt rucked itself up, Dimitri did notice pinkened stretch marks running along his skin like lightning. To him, they were an endearing reminder of their future to come as well as Felix’s strength and resilience. “Do they hurt?”

Felix shook his head, his gaze still averted. “No. Not usually. I just don’t like to see them.” The other man stood, puffing out a sigh and a curse as something in his back popped. “I’ll be right back.”

“Your back hurts when you stand, doesn't it?” Dimitri piped up, his brows furrowed in concern as Felix turned, looking rather impatient.

“I can see myself better in a mirror.”

“But then you have to stand. I could do it for you while you sit on the bed.”

Felix stiffened slightly— if Dimitri hadn’t known him as well as he did, he wouldn’t have caught it. The king pursed his lips, noting the way Felix’s gaze farted away anxiously. *What was going on?*

“It’s fine. I can do it myself,” Felix insisted shortly.

“I know you can, Felix. But you don’t  _ have _ to. I’m here for you. For anything. I’d love to help you, especially if it will make you feel better about yourself.” Dimitri offered the other a smile. “Can I do that for you?”

Felix seemed torn. His teeth dragged over his lower lip, his gaze flitting away once more. The salve still lay in one palm, no doubt getting melty in the heat of his hand. Dimitri couldn’t help but wonder why it was such a difficult decision. Felix was an immensely independent individual, and Dimitri knew handing over any manner of independence (even if Felix really wanted to) was like pulling teeth, but he had no qualms with Dimitri picking things up for him when he can’t reach them, or even making him snacks or cups of tea. So why this? They’d seen and touched every inch of each other’s body, so… ah. Felix  _ had _ been rather protective of his body as his pregnancy progressed, hiding as much of it as he could from even Dimitri. Was it that he was insecure..? 

“You don’t want to see it. You haven’t seen it yet. It’s fine, Dimitri. Just give me five minutes.”

“Because you haven’t  _ let  _ me.” Dimitri pursed his lips, then softened and patted the empty space beside him. “I saw your broken arm when we were eight— and your Thoron scars when they were fresh. Nothing can change about your body that will make me love you any less.”

Felix bristled at this, his eyes narrowing dangerously. “Who said I-... ugh.” And as fast as he’d bristled, he deflated, shoulders falling and gaze trained at the floor. “Fine.” With that, he began to shuffle back to the bed, looking only slightly irate that he was giving in. Dimitri smiled softly, beginning to laugh as Felix swatted his hands away when he reached out to help. “Hold out your hand,” Felix demanded when he’d settled, and Dimitri obeyed, watching Felix wipe the salve from his own hand into Dinitri’s palm.

“It’s… warm. And slimy,” Dimitri commented, staring down at the concoction with a cocked brow. Felix snorted, shaking his head. 

“Well, I didn’t just hand you a kitten. Get on with it.” Despite his hard, nonplussed demeanor, Dimitri knew Felix was anxious from the tightness of his tone. Hearing that Felix was nervous to reveal to him the changes his body had experienced made Dimitri feel guilty that he hadn’t caught it sooner. More than that, it made him determined to let Felix know how much he meant to him (and how much Dimitri still loved his body even if Felix didn’t). 

“Lift your nightshirt for me?” Dimitri requested softly, watching as Felix’s cheeks slowly bloomed into color. The other man grumbled under his breath and began to lift his shirt, revealing his belly in its entirety. Dimitri’s eye widened— he was  _ gorgeous _ . Felix seemed to misinterpret this, immediately moving to tug his nightshirt back down with an unreadable expression, but Dimitri caught one wrist and brought it to his lips for a kiss. “ _ Beautiful,”  _ he murmured.

Felix’s eyes blew wide, staring at Dimitri with something very close to disbelief. In return, Dimitri flashed him a warm, watery smile— he found himself getting a bit emotional over the sight of Felix’s growing bump. “Dimitri,” Felix said softly, warily. He then lifted his shirt once more without another word.

Dimitri slowly, carefully placed his hands upon the other man’s belly, beginning to spread the ointment over the taut skin. “I meant what I said, Felix,” he said quietly, eyes trained on his husband’s belly and full of awe. “You look lovely… So strong and perfect… You’ll be the best father. I know it to be true.” Dimitri bent down to press his lips to the apex of Felix’s bump, avoiding where he’d already massaged the salve into his skin. Felix pursed his lips and remained silent, but he was flushed to the very tips of his ears— he was embarrassed. Dimitri’s hands skirted to the underside of Felix’s belly, calloused fingertips feeling out the dips and divots of stretch marks in his skin. “You’ve done so well. I know this is frightening at times, but you’ve handled every twist and turn with such strength and resilience. I am  _ so _ proud to call you my husband, and to be expecting a child with you.” Another kiss and then, “You really are gorgeous. All of you. Especially this.” He pulled away enough to give Felix another smile, his fingertips dancing over stretch marks, over Felix’s navel, along the curve of his abdomen. “Do you believe me?”

Felix remained silent for a few moments, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth before nodding, huffing as he scrubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Yes. Somehow, you make me believe every single one of your stupid, sappy words every time. Happy?”

Dimitri beamed. “Only when you are. Is there anything else I can do for you? You know I’d do anything for you, my love.”

Felix ducked his head at the sweet pet name, dropping his hands and shrugging before nodding just once. “I… I want to have sex.” He said bluntly. He really never was someone to beat around the bush… At Dimitri’s stunned silence, Felix sputtered and continued, “I’ve been craving it for days, but everything aches, and I’m too damn exhausted during the day, and-“

“You were scared,” Dimitri finished for him softly, sympathetically. He reached for one of Felix’s hands, lacing their fingers together and giving it a squeeze. Felix could give as many excuses as he wanted, but Dimitri could read him like a book. Sure enough, Felix grumbled but nodded, gaze dancing away.

“I would love to,” Dimitri continued. Felix’s eyes met Dimitri’s once more, and then he was cracking the smallest of smiles. It was gone in an instant, but it was there long enough to make Dimitri’s heart skip a beat. 

Felix scooted closer and closed the distance between them, one hand drifting behind Dimitri’s neck and pulling on the ribbon holding his hair up in a neat half ponytail. The King’s hair tumbled down in a golden mess, and he smiled against Felix’s lips as his husband’s hands continued to wander. He plucked at Dimitri’s own nightshirt and pulled away to whisper, “ _ Off”.  _ Who was Dimitri to deny him?

He reluctantly separated himself from the dark haired man, aware of his amber eyes watching his every move with a hunger he hadn’t seen in weeks, and tugged his shirt off, tossing it somewhere on the floor of their bedroom. 

“Your pants, as well.”

Dimitri laughed, lifting his hips from the bed to wiggle his pants and smallclothes off. “If you insist,” he teased playfully, receiving a rather impressive eye roll in return. Once the rest of his clothing had joined his shirt on the floor, he eyed his husband and bit his lip, eyes diving over his body. Felix flushed red once more but stood his ground, a defiant twinkle in his eye as Dimitri came closer, closer, and then he was being backed into the pillows. The king perched on his haunches between Felix’s bent legs, hands beginning to wander the other’s body. He worked his way up from Felix’s thighs, massaging every bit he could find with careful, loving touches. Felix sighed as Dimitri worked knots from the muscles of his sides, rubbed the ache from his hips, skirted lovingly over the curve of his belly, and grazed over his chest under the fabric of his nightshirt. Felix sucked in a breath when Dimitri’s fingers grazed his nipples, shifting against the pillows.

“Sensitive?” Dimitri asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Felix nodded, biting his lip. To Dimitri’s delight, his eyes were already heavy-lidded. “Sore,” he added. “Have been for the past few days.”

Dimitri hummed thoughtfully, massaging either side of his chest with gentle circles of his thumbs. “Your milk will come soon then, I assume.”

Felix fixed him with an odd look then, sharp and unreadable. “Yes. You should be careful— touching me like that may make it come sooner. Unless you’d like milk all over your hands, I suggest concentrating your efforts elsewhere.”

Dimitri had given the topic thought many times before— in all honesty, he was curious about it, if not a bit… excited. “I wouldn’t mind,” he replied evenly. 

That look got sharper. “... For now, I  _ need _ your efforts concentrated elsewhere.” As if to emphasize his point, Felix spread his legs further, hips wiggling in the pillows as much as his belly permitted.  _ Ah.  _ Obediently, Dimitri moved his hands down, pressing a hand to Felix’s sex through the cloth of his pants. He was  _ hot _ , and from the way his hips rolled against Dimitri’s hand, he was a lot more worked up than he let on. 

“I can scarcely reach far enough to touch myself anymore,” Felix growled, startling Dimitri with his sudden admission. “It’s endlessly frustrating.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Dimitri promised, pressing the softest of kisses to Felix’s lips that made his husband melt against him. His lips drifted down to Felix’s neck, mouthing at the soft skin there while his hands coaxed Felix’s pants and smallclothes from his hips. They soon joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor, and as Dimitri pulled away to focus his attention where Felix most needed it, his breath was briefly stolen by the sight. Felix looked  _ gorgeous _ laid out in the pillows beneath him, biting his lips red and hips twitching into Dimitri’s touch. The salve on his belly reflected the candlelight illuminating the room. Dimitri’s gaze roamed further down, where he realized Felix was already soaked, his sex glistening with slick— it made Dimitri’s mouth water. 

He shimmied down the length of his lover’s body, hands skating down Felix’s thighs to his hips as he lowered his head to Felix’s folds. He could feel the other eyeing him eagerly, hungrily, and it only spurred him on. Hooking his arms around Felix’s thighs, he hitched them up as he began to lap at Felix’s folds, feeling his husband twitch and gasp around him. He couldn’t help but preen a bit— he lived to make Felix feel good. His tongue curled around Felix’s cock, lapping at the little bundle of nerves before focusing his attention back on his slick entrance. His breath was picking up, heart throbbing with his folds, and when Dimitri thrust his tongue inside, Felix cried out. 

“ _ Fuck! _ If— If I could see you right now,” Felix grumbled, and Dimitri’s eyes flicked up only to find that he met the underside of Felix’s tummy instead of his eyes. He began to laugh, shaking his head, and heard Felix growl somewhere above him, presumably either because he wanted Dimitri to continue or he was embarrassed. Probably both. So, Dimitri dutifully continued his ministrations, wishing he could taste Felix just a little more. His sense of taste was beginning to return slowly but surely, and it seemed sweet things were easiest to detect so far. Cracking a joke about Felix being more salty than sweet would most likely earn him a good thwap on the arm, so he would refrain. For now.

Dimitri wrapped his lips around Felix’s cock, tongue swirling and sucking ever so slightly. It was then that Felix threaded his fingers into Dimitri’s hair and  _ tugged _ . It didn’t hurt— no, it was just a helpful reminder that Dimitri was doing his job well. Continuing his motions, he received another tug. And then another. And then he heard a hissed “ _ Dimitri”  _ that was half pleasure half urgency, and he picked his head up and craned his neck over Felix’s swell to see his husband turning positively red with a hand over his chest and—

“I’m… my…” Felix stammered awkwardly, unsure of how to verbally broach the subject and probably hoping Dimitri would do it for him. And he would. There were a pair of dark spots blooming on his nightshirt, one on each side of his chest. 

“Oh,” Dimitri breathed. “Felix…” he picked himself up, crawling up his lover’s body and aiding him in lifting his shirt from his head. He was greeted with the lovely sight of Felix’s nipples, hard and pink, dripping with pearly milk. “May I…?”

“Please,” Felix said tightly, and Dimitri had never been motivated into action faster. He cupped one tit, giving it a gentle, experimental squeeze; Felix sucked in a sharp breath and the milk began to drip faster. Dimitri didn’t give it a second thought before he was wrapping his lips around one hardened nub, milk hitting his tongue, and it was  _ sweet _ . Sweetness flooded his mouth, making his eye widen, and Dimitri couldn’t help but moan. Felix gasped, squirming with pleasure beneath him. “ _ Touch me,” _ he all but demanded, “Dimitri, come  _ on…” _

Dimitri pulled off his tit with a  _ pop, _ licking the sweet milk from his lips, and pressed his lips to Felix’s briefly as his fingers found their way back between his legs. “Taste yourself,” Dimitri whispered, “so sweet… so perfect…” 

Felix seemed in a daze, eyes hazy and pupils blown with lust. “You— You can taste my milk but not my cooking?” he asked instead of uttering a plea like Dimitri had expected. It pulled a laugh from the King’s chest— well  _ that _ was unexpected. 

“I mean this with all due respect, but it might be a good thing I haven’t the ability to taste your cooking yet.” A pearly bead was rolling down the pale skin of Felix’s chest; Dimitri dipped his head forward to catch it on his tongue, lapping up the trail it made and sucking gently at the source. Felix squirmed beneath him, beginning to pant. “You rarely cook, anyway.”

“My cooking skills are—  _ mnh, Dimitri—  _ they are just  _ fine _ ,” Felix insisted, and when Dimitri began to laugh once more, thin and calloused fingers threaded their way through his locks and pressed his head to Felix’s chest. “Now put that mouth to better use; I won’t have you slandering any more of my abilities.”

Dimitri was  _ very  _ happy to oblige. His hand drifted down until his fingers met petal-soft folds, one thumb circling Felix’s dick as two fingers plunged into his heat. Felix’s hips bucked, his back arching and legs hooking around the backs of Dimitri’s thighs where he bent over his lover. All the while, Dimitri suckled greedily at Felix’s tit, kneading the sensitive flesh until it had no more sweet milk to give. He gave it a few loving laps of his tongue before switching to the other, cleaning up a few stray pearly drops before beginning to nurse to his heart’s content once more. He hoped perhaps that this would ease Felix’s discomfort as well as bring him pleasure— from the way Felix moaned and thrashed beneath him, it seemed his hypothesis was correct. Besides, Dimitri thought it was rather poetic to take what Felix’s body gave him with gusto; it was as intimate and gorgeous as it was delicious. 

Felix began to chant Dimitri’s name like a prayer name as his husband’s fingers curled inside him and his thumb worked at Felix’s cock. His blunt nails scratched down Dimitri’s back, no doubt leaving angry pink trails in their wake, but the king felt nothing but love and lust for his husband. “ _ Please, fuck, Dimitri, oh, more, more, I’m going to—“  _ Felix babbled before tensing around Dimitri’s fingers, his words broken off into a moan as his entire body went rigid and then began to shudder with orgasm. Dimitri had drunk the very last drops of sweet milk that Felix had left to give, pulling away to hold him through his tremors and whisper praise in his ear. Felix let out a weak moan as he began to go limp in Dimitri’s arms, and the king slowly pulled his fingers from Felix’s slick entrance. His fingers shone in the candlelight, and he brought them to his mouth for one last taste, but Felix shifted in his arms, pressing hard on his chest until he managed to flip their positions. Dimitri landed on the mattress with a soft  _ oof  _ and Felix climbed into his lap with the grace of a cat (and a dash of clumsiness from the burden at his middle). 

“Felix?” Dimitri’s eye was wide, questioning and awed.

“I’m not done yet,” Felix replied. “And you haven’t cum. Look at you.” He reached for Dimitri’s cock, flushed and bobbing heavily at his stomach. Felix smeared the precum beading at the tip with a ravenous look in his eye. “Pretty,” he murmured, “I want to ride you. And then I want you to cum inside me.”

Dimitri sputtered, dick twitching in Felix’s grip and single blue eye wide in shock. “Wh— Oh!” It seemed Felix had zapped every last bit of brainpower Dimitri had. He looked gorgeous and dangerous as he perched upon the king’s lap, demanding what he wanted knowing Dimitri would give him anything he asked for. Felix had always been blunt, but he couldn’t remember a time when he’d asked so directly for what he wanted in bed. It hurt Dimitri a little to know Felix had been so pent up for so long with no release, but he would make sure to make it up to him. However, Felix’s request had him concerned— it would be extremely taxing for Felix to try to ride him in his state… but Felix was nothing if not determined. Dimitri knew he couldn’t stop him

“If you tire, let me take over,” Dimitri said softly, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair that had escaped his bun behind Felix’s ear. 

“I won’t,” Felix huffed, “but fine.  _ If _ I tire.” With that, Felix lifted himself up, aligned Dimitri’s cock, and sank down to the hilt in one fell swoop. Dimitri threw his head back in a moan as Felix’s wet heat surrounded him, hands flying to the other’s hips. 

“ _ F-Felix _ ! Oh, my love,  _ you _ —“ Dimitri choked out, cut off as Felix began to lift himself up once more to slam back down. Felix rolled his hips as he pressed flush to his lover, lips parted and eyes hazy as he took in the sight of his king beneath him. 

“Good boy,” Felix murmured, and Dimitri ground out a whine. “So good for me, hm?  _ Fuck _ , and you’re big…” Felix bit his lip around a groan, one hand bracing himself back on Dimitri’s thigh and the other resting upon his swell. “You… You feel so good f-filling me up, Dimitri…  _ hah _ …”

“ _ Felix _ ,” Dimitri whined, rendered rather speechless by Felix’s sudden penchant for dirty talk. Dimitri was already  _ immensely _ affected by Felix’s earlier behavior, so this was bringing him close embarrassingly quickly.

“Yeah,” Felix continued, rolling his hips and occasionally allowing himself to bounce on Dimitri’s cock. “You… You sound close,” he panted, and as Dimitri focused on his face, he saw a sheen of sweat beginning to form on his forehead, a few dark strands clinging to his pale skin.  _ He was tiring quickly.  _ Soon enough, Felix’s movements began to slow before coming to a complete halt, leaving the dark haired man to catch his breath with a heaving chest. “If… If I didn’t have a child pressing against my lungs… we would be finished by now,” Felix wheezed out. “I don’t understand why… why I could fight with a pack of gear on my back but… I can’t move just as well with the equivalent strapped to my front…”

“It— It has been a number of years since you’ve fought, Felix,” Dimitri replied fondly, “You’re older now. And, as you said, there  _ is  _ a child pressing against your lungs that you didn’t have then. It’s alright to get tired. You’ve done so well— and you don’t have to do everything on your own. Let me help you.”

Felix grumbled before sighing, panting as he sat up straight and glanced away. “I  _ do  _ have a husband for a reason. It’s your turn,” he acquiesced.

“You have me so I can fuck you when you get too tired to do it yourself?” Dimitri asked wryly as he steadied Felix with a hand on his back and sat up. When Felix nodded, Dimitri began to laugh, holding Felix close as he laid the other man back into the plush pillows and settled between his legs. Felix booked his thighs over Dimitri’s hips, settling in and sighing contentedly as the angle made Dimitri sink deeper inside him. 

“Well, I suppose I also keep you around because you happen to take very good care of me,” Felix continued, staring up at Dimitri with a small smile and half-lidded eyes. Dimitri thrusted shallowly inside him, beginning to rock with him. “And…  _ oh… _ and you’ve given me a child. I think I’ll keep you.”

Dimitri couldn’t help but beam, pressing kisses to Felix’s face and neck as they slowly rocked together. “ _ Mm… _ Well, I’m glad you’ve decided to keep me. This would be rather awkward to explain,” he replied, lifting his hand to show off his wedding band. A little grin unfurled on Felix’s lips that made Dimitri’s heart flutter. 

“How lucky you are that I am smart  _ and  _ nice.”

Dimitri’s smile softened. “Very lucky indeed.”

Dimitri captures Felix’s lips in a kiss, passionate and languid. Their lips moved together as their bodies did the same, the only sounds in the room being their soft sighs and sweet words. Dimitri reached between them, around Felix’s swell, to thumb at his dick, smiling as Felix began to gasp. “Close,” he hissed.

“Me, too,” Dimitri replied.

They finished together, Dimitri burying himself as deep as he could manage as Felix tightened around him, greedily accepting his load. They moaned out each other’s names, pressed kisses to clammy skin and whispered sweet nothings until they both fell limp in each other’s arms.

“This was perfect,” Dimitri murmured, pulling out and eyeing the way his cum dripped from Felix’s entrance with wonder. 

“Mmh,” Felix mumbled, staring up at the ceiling before his hazy eyes found Dimitri. “I think I’ve been sated for now… What are you staring at?”

“You,” Dimitri replied softly, lovingly

It was a remarkable thing to watch Felix soften and his eyes to fill with love. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Y’all are the best and kudos + comments make my whole day ;w;


End file.
